


For You

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild Dom/Sub References, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Ignis finds a gift from Noctis and gets a little carried away.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> _inspired by[this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/titansatemysoul/status/1062703995381137408)_

Ignis is cleaning when he finds it, tucked away in the space between Noct’s nightstand and their bed. The pastel tissue paper sticks out the top of a small gift bag, bright against the dark shadow cast by the furniture. He smiles to himself as he picks it up, peeking inside. The King is always buying him little trinkets and other luxuries, just because. At the moment, Noctis is still floors below, stuck on a conference call and paperwork he should have caught up with the week before. Ignis pauses his tidying, sitting on the bed and carefully removing the tissue looking for the bag’s contents.

His cheeks fill with a soft pink when he finds them, a single pair of black panties, simple sheer black with lace trim. A small thrill jumps in the pit of his stomach as he turns them in his hands. He ought to replace them in the bag, and the bag in its hiding place. But…

They’re high on the leg and low on the waist, hugging Ignis’ hip bones and pressing his cock into his groin. He lifts the hem of his undershirt for a better view, the tip of his cock revealed just above the waistline. Noctis must have plans for these panties. Perhaps something has been on his mind, something he’s been keeping to himself, waiting to reveal at the opportune moment. Then again, knowing Noctis, the mere sight of them in a shop catalog or window would have been enough to plant the seed of fantasy in the back of his mind.

Ignis’ own imagination is drifting, wandering back to the bed, leaning back on one hand and caressing the length of his cock, cradled in the delicate fabric with the other. To be thought of so intimately by his King never fails to set his senses alight. The fit of the panties tightens as his cock begins to harden under his touch. There’s still no telling when Noctis will be finished with his duties, and his body demands it be sated. Gripping his length, Ignis lays back, closing his eyes as he kneads himself to complete arousal.

Noctis is always at the forefront of his mind when he touches himself. Every grasp, stroke and caress comes from his lovers hand, every fantasy narrated by that familiar, low husky voice. It’s right up against his ear, drawing out gasps and whines from Ignis’ lips, whispering everything that he needs to hear to finish himself off. He skirts over a nipple, tweaking it as he thumbs the slit of his length. The shadow of a smoky, dark gaze sends shivers down his spine, drinking in the sight of Ignis’ cock trapped in the vice of his hand, dribbling precome onto his stomach, arching into the pleasure.

His actions won’t be without consequence, and Ignis can practically hear the inevitable sharp words of admonishment. He’s impatient, needy, lacks the self-control to keep his hands to himself for even a few hours. The mere thought of it makes him cry out, sweet, twisted guilt coiling in his gut, taking him higher. Ignis will pay for his pleasure in the worst way. His hole clenches, anticipating and desperate for attention from its master. He comes with need reverberating throughout his body, deep into his bones as come soils his panties, catching in the lace and pooling into a thick coat over the front.

His breath heavy, slowly comes back to the silence of their bedroom, wiping his hand on his stomach. There’s no way to hide his misbehavior now, the near future set in stone. Ignis carefully peels the panties off, holding them between two fingers. He decides to take ownership of what he’s done and leave Noctis a gift of his own. White stains glare up at him as he carefully lays them out flat on his master’s pillow. He heads for the shower, intent on rinsing himself off so he can present Noctis with a clean canvas, at the mercy of his discretion. With any luck, the King will be home when he returns.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the _second_ panty fic in my repertoire 
> 
> I needed just a little more of those twitter ramblings, enjoy


End file.
